Desperation
by little dumpling
Summary: Yuki is depressed after his cousin leaves his life under circumstances Yuki doesn’t fully understand. Can his feelings lead him to face opposition, and bring his cousin to safety? Slash. main charcters: Yuki x Kyo, main relationship: Hatori x Shigure.
1. Chapter 1

_Rated M for mature themes, violence and sexual context._

_Warning! This story contains rape which is a very serious matter. Should this offend or disturb you, please do not read any further._

_Disclaimer: I do not in any legal or physical sense own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, although it will forever own my heart._

Chapter One

I shot up, suddenly awake. My eyes shifted around the strange dark space, looking for comfort. I looked down at my bare skin tingling with frostbite; the pungent smell of mildew that emanated from the walls crept up my nose, and the slow distant drip of water echoed through my mind.

Where am I? Why am I here? And more importantly, who am I? The blankness of my mind disturbed me, and as lost and forlorn as this place seemed, I recognized the bleak, wet, stained walls. Slowly, sitting shivering, I began to take deep breaths, filling and emptying my lungs, trying to clear my head. Sitting in this distraught position, hours past as I tried to get my bearings. Covering myself with one of the rotting blankets, I tried to get off the bed. Legs wobbling, I fell to the even colder ground. Abruptly I was pulled away from my efforts, as the distant clanking of keys sounded, twisting in the lock of the door.

* * *

The early sun shone through the window, creating subtle undertones on the dark head. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, taking in the empty clean sun-lit room. After dressing he headed for the door, readying himself for a quiet breakfast. Walking down the hallway he paused in front of one of the doors. Sighing, he was finally able to tear himself away and headed down the stairs wrapped in deep thought. 

Tohru's back was to him as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Honda-san." He said in a low tone.

Tohru jumped slightly, and turned to face him, "Oh Yuki-kun, I didn't realize you were already awake. You can wait at the table, breakfast is almost finished." Yuki Sohma nodded and left the kitchen.

Tohru and Yuki enjoyed a silent and sullen meal. Shigure wouldn't be up for a few hours and after the traumatic incident two months ago, a dark cloud had descended upon Shigure's house, so much so that Tohru and Yuki found it hard to look at each other; let alone discuss anything of importance.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tohru at the train station, Yuki was able to find a seat on the train headed for school. Yuki had been comparatively surprised when Akito had let him continue living at Shigure's after graduation from high school; but Yuki guessed this was only because Akito had her mind on bigger things. After shaking the painful scene out of his head, Yuki took out a required book for his humanities class and found the last place he had left off.

* * *

Somehow I was able to crawl back along the cold dirty floor to the bed after they had left. Lifting myself up, I was able to heft myself onto the mattress, collapsing as my torso touched the cold filthy sheets, my useless feet still awkwardly touching the floor. It was only then, when my consciousness began to distantly fade, did I notice the fresh blood my body left on the sheets.

__

Hey guys, you've now finished reading the 1st Chapter, please send me a review… I won't write anymore if it's not being read. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Yuki walked slowly through campus, his classes for the day finished. First semester was coming to an end and cherry blossoms were in bloom. Finding an empty bench in the campus gardens, Yuki plumbed himself down and looked toward the sky for comfort. It was not long before his eyes shifted away in a hurry. The deep blue of the sky reminded him of Kyo's favorite hoodie, and Yuki had always been able to tell Kyo needed comfort when he wore it. Strange how much you miss something you've come to hate.

From the beginning Yuki had been interested in Kyo, but Kyo, being so focused on only those in his close knit circle of family and friends, hadn't noticed. Not only that, but Akito made sure Yuki never had the chance to talk to Kyo. When Kyo's mother passed away, Yuki had watched silently from the sidelines as Kyo's heart was torn apart from the forced opinion that he had caused his mother's death. Year's passed and because of Kyo's new life with Kazama, Yuki saw little of him. Slowly, little by little Yuki became hateful towards Kyo; he was someone who Yuki saw as lucky. Kyo had been able to enjoy the curse from the safety of distance from the Sohma's, taken care of by someone who actually cared. When Kyo had returned and had began living at Shigure's with himself and Tohru; Yuki began to hate Kyo more, he couldn't understand why Kyo couldn't appreciate what he had. As for Yuki, he was scared silly that the next day would be his last at Shigure's, he was sure Akito would force him back with her.

When graduation rolled around, Yuki had realized even though one side of him still felt bitter and jealous towards Kyo, the other side him yearned for Kyo. Yuki had just begun to face his strange feelings for Kyo when that fateful day had come. He remembered vividly the anxious fear that had engulfed him at the graduation ceremony. Kyo had not shown up and when they had called his name, no one stepped forward to receive a diploma. He remembered catching Tohru's eye and seeing his inner apprehensive feelings displayed on her face.

As soon as the ceremony had ended Yuki and Tohru practically ran back to Shigure's. What they saw as they stood in the entrance, catching their breaths, would change their lives forever. The sickening scene they beheld tore open all the hurts time together had been healing. Kyo lay unconscious stripped down to his boxers, beaten, bitten, and bruised. Akito stood over him, her fists raw and bleeding, and fresh blood shimmering faintly on her lips. She stood feet hip length apart, a hateful glare pouring off her rage filled face directed down on Kyos unmoving broken body. Yuki and Tohru stood staring for what seemed like hours before Akito noticed them. Yuki had remembered Akito's head finally rising, and in seeing the horrified looks on their faces gave an irritating smile and broke the resonating silence.

"I have no wish to intrude on brother Shigure's hospitality any longer." As if she had finished a cup of tea and polite conversation. A few feet behind Akito Shigure's very pale face grimaced. "Hatori lets go. Oh and bring the monster." Until then they hadn't seen the quiet doctor standing perfectly still in dark corner watching. Still in a complete state of shock Tohru and Yuki watched helpless as Hatori walked past them carrying Kyo-

"Yuki?" A small voice called and started him to his surroundings. Yuki rubbed the pungent memory from his tired eyes and looked up to his intruder. A fragile girl hiding behind large framed glasses looked down at him nervously. She looked slightly familiar but he couldn't place her face. "Are you alright?" She questioned gently. "I'm sorry I interrupted... You just-it just looked like you were in pain..."

He shook his head, breaking their eye contact. "Umm..." He started awkwardly, "Do I know you..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh I'm in your Calculus class... Can I walk you too the train or bus? You look really pale." She asked quietly. Before he realized it he was nodding, he hated accepting help, especially from someone he didn't know, but he just felt so weak...

* * *

Slowly my eyes had opened. Everything hurt. My body was sprawled unmoving on the cold ground and I had raised my head to mentally account for the little amount of skin still left undamaged. Gashes littered my skin, some older than others, some scabbing, some oozing blood and clear bodily fluids. The larger cuts had been sewn with surgical thread which I assumed had been done while I had been asleep. Taking a deep breath I was able to myself up, leaning back on my bruised elbows. Only then did I realize I wasn't alone in the room. Turning my head to the left, I saw someone step out of the shadows, his black shoes causing pounding echoes as he walked along the cold stone floor.

"You're finally awake," His deep voice nothing but professional. "I took the liberty of patching up the worst of your wounds. How are you feeling?"

I looked up at him, he seemed familiar, but the harder I tried to remember the less I could get. "Who are you?" My cracked scratchy voice finally came.

A strange look crossed his face. "Kyo, you don't remember me?"

"Kyo?" I croaked back. There's no way that was my name. Well it could be, I could think of nothing better.

The man who was now kneeling beside me sighed. "You've been physically and mentally injured, so I'm not surprised you've had memory loss. But I need to know Kyo, what do you remember?"

I looked at him. What do I remember? Nothing... nothing. I felt like crying, I wanted to go home, wherever home was. I wanted, I wanted... Yuki. Yuki? What was a Yuki? Before I could even open my mouth to answer the stern looking, well-dressed man, the door to the dingy room swung open. Instinctively my aching body began crawling as far away from the door as possible.

"Hatori," a voice sounded indignantly from the door way, "Why am I not surprised. Looking in on our little monster were you?" The being trotted up to me, unfortunately I had run out of space to move away and I was kicked sharply in the ribs. I heard my own voice cry out in agony and felt a loud snap as I fell from all fours to the ground.

"Akito! You'll kill him! He's endured over six months of this, any more and he'll die!" The stern gentleman rasped, fear radiating off him. Six months? I have been here for six months? Where was I before this?

A harsh laugh sound lunged at me from the being that stood between me and the door. "What is so wrong with killing him? No one would feel a loss for our poor little kitty. Besides, most of the time he's asleep or laying on the bed as that damned cat."

"That's the only reason he's even alive!" This so-called Hatori fellow replied desperately. Suddenly I was finding it hard to concentrate. What this Akito person said about a cat didn't seem to faze me, even though I had forgotten even my own name it seemed I knew all along I was a cat. As if all this was my fault; I deserved to be in this hell-hole stripped of my dignity. I laid my head to the floor in defeat and silently cried; my nose ground into the floor to hide my tears from the other two.

Akito saw my defeated body language and laughed. "See Hatori! He doesn't even care. Even he thinks the world would benefit in wake of his death." Her laughter died as she leaned down to flip me over hard on the dirty floor. I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to face this tormentor, this angry being who held me at her mercy. She ground my back firmly into the floor; her hand pressed into my chest. Then she saw them-my tears. Suddenly her glee was replaced by harsh anger. "Don't you dare pity yourself!" She screamed into my ear. "You monster! You deserve nothing, you are subject to my feelings, you are no ones concern!" She moved her hand from my pain filled chest to slap my face. I opened my eyes in confusion. Why did my sadness angered her so? I guess opening my eyes was the mistake. "Don't you dare look me in the eye, you, you MONSTER!" Her nails dug into my face and I closed my lids to shield my eyes, my hands flinging forward, instinctively protecting my face. "I'll teach you!" She spat at me and I opened my eyes again to see her untying her robes. She knelt on me her legs spread, my cowering legs squeezed tightly in-between. With a strong had she sought out my penis, limp and in pain like the rest of my body. So much pain spread forth as she grabbed me, that I could tell this was not the first time this act had been done to my weak shivering body. Her bare flesh now exposed, I watched as the cold air made her small pert breasts go hard, and fear washed over my body. I felt as suddenly my hand encased penis was rammed into her tight body. The pain washed over me and I screamed with as little volume as possible. I watched her body begin to pump over me and felt another scream rip through my cracked throat. The anger in her face increased as she heard me and leant forward to shove her hand over my mouth causing me to choke back the intense sound. After a few minutes of floating in an out of consciousness I felt her muscles around my penis tense and shutter and soon her whole body was limp. Her hand moved from my mouth to where the other lay on my chest, the only thing keeping her vertical.

"Hatori," she croaked weakly, "help me up and back to my quarters." Hatori who was still kneeling in the same position as when Akito had entered the room, lifted his eyes from the floor and immediately came to her aid. As the door clanged shut, I felt my head swarm out of consciousness, and then there was... no more.

* * *

Sorry, I have updated to edit this chapter. Unfortunately, I have been having some tense and grammatical problems. Note to all I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to be my beta... In fact I would love you forever (probably not in sexual tense). Anyways, I hope you like the story so far.

Little Dumpling.

Ps. I was contemplating an amazing smut fest between two of the older Zodiac members, now I have already picked which two, but it would be really awesome to see your thoughts or ideas on the subject... I am easily persuaded.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks goes out to Animefreaks121, you are my new found love:3 Also, sorry (to someone who will remain nameless) that it's not a threesome, but a threesome wouldn't have the tender healing that my poor wounded Hatori needs! And lastly, sorry to all my readers that this chapter is so long coming, but school had been hell this week.

Warning: The first Yaoi of the fic is directly below. If you're not into that hot boy on boy action you probably shouldn't be reading this piece. With no further ado...

* * *

Chapter 3

Shigure set down his pen to stare out the window. Mi-chan had been over to collect his manuscript the day before and had been surprised when Shigure had looked her sadly in the eye and told her he needed at least another week extension. No laughs, no smiles no giggles, straight and upfront honesty that he had been having a hard time writing lately. Given the extension by a reluctant Mi-chan, a surprised Shigure had decided to work as hard as he could the next day. Now that day had come and he was not having any luck. Sighing he tried to force himself back to his novel. 'Strange how eerie silence can be' he thought to himself. Lately that was the only noise that echoed through his house. He could no longer smile at Kyo's blatant swearing, Tohru's worried wobbly voice and Yuki's quiet threats. With Kyo being abruptly kicked out of his house by Akito, Tohru and Yuki spent less and less time in the hallowed halls. The house was even starting to get dirty, as anytime Tohru was in one place long enough for her mind to wander to Kyo, she would burst into tears. There was only one thing good that had happened from this uncomfortable and unnecessary situation. Because of the strain at the main house and the constant fights between Akito and Hatori over Kyo's well-being, Hatori had been spending more time at Shigure's. In fact, Shigure looked up at a clock; he was due any second...

A half an hour later Shigure's pen paused mid-sentence as he heard the shoji leading from the genkan closing. Putting his pen down and intertwining his fingers atop the paper in progress his head bobbed up, a knowing smile on his face. A moment later the shoji to Shigure's office slid open and a weary Hatori stepped in heavily.

"Ha-san!" Shigure dimpled; "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hatori's eyes left the ground and interlocked with Shigure's excited eyes. He sighed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take, Shigure." Shigure always felt Hatori's mannerism of not shortening his name made him feel improper, almost unworthy of his own name; but at the same time endeared the proper gentleman to him. Shigure stood and crept up to the engrossed Hatori unable to escape the memory of dripping water, screams and groans. Shigure stopped in front of him his chest gently brushing against the taller man, eyes dancing.

"Well let's try to take you're mind off these unpleasant memories." Shigure smirked as his hand wound around Hatori's pale neck. Taking a deep breath, Shigure gently forced his lips upon Hatori's. Gently, Shigure's tongue pried Hatori's lips open, and Hatori was unable to stop a low groan as Shigure's tongue gently stroked his own. Smiling, Shigure forced himself away, watching Hatori's body grop out for Shigure, a sullen moan expressing his desire for continuation. Shigure playfully grasped Hatori's hand and opening the shoji, ran up the stairs to his bedroom Hatori eagerly trailing behind.

Shigure closed the shoji behind Hatori, and slammed the taller man into the wall. Hatori groaned as he felt himself forced into the hard surface, Shigure smiled slyly and reached up to bring Hatori's head down. As their lips met, he felt his body relax, ready to give himself to Shigure for the night, like they had done so many times before. Shigure was never forceful, but gentle and playful. For the night, Shigure helped Hatori forget Akito; helped him leave his painful memories at the door. As Shigure's tongue pushed into Hatori's mouth, his deft hands slowly moved down, attacking buttons with fervor. With shaking hands Hatori carefully undid Shigure's robes, smiling daftly as he realized Shigure wasn't wearing any underwear. Both naked, the two raced to the bed. Hatori reached it first and was tackled from behind by Shigure. After a few minutes of rolling around and an ample amount of Shigure's playful giggles, they ended up with Hatori gasping for breath between kisses, Shigure firmly on top. Hatori felt Shigure's skillful hands move from his neck down his chest firmly attaching themselves to his tender nipples. Lips still intertwined, Hatori's sensuous groans were stifled. Suddenly Shigure's mouth left his and began to travel down his body leaving butterfly kisses on his neck and chest. When his mouth reached Hatori's stimulated nipples, Shigure's hand left his left nipple and a loud gasp filled the room as it was replaced by Shigure's mouth. The dog licked, sucked and bit the tender bud as Hatori cried out in ecstasy. As Shigure continued to suckle, his neglected hand began traveling down Hatori's slim chest, finding its way to Hatori's dark trail of hair. Melding its way through coarse hair, Shigure's hand followed it from navel to aroused groin. Hatori gasped as the hand finally found his pert erection. He felt the hand slowly tease his groin and had to bite his lip to keep his groans from matching his lust filled agony.

"Shigure!" He gasped roughly, "Please stoo-p!"

He felt Shigure's breath shake against his nipple, his rumbling chest against his taunt tummy. "You sure are demanding today, Ha-san."

"Shi-gure!" He growled, as he felt the tension in his groin increase. With the last growl everything stopped. As suddenly as it stopped, Hatori felt stricken with need; suddenly his body betrayed him and he whined from the lack of attention. "Shigure," he said thickly; "I need-"

"I know Ha-san, be patient." Shigure laughed at his beautiful partner's plea. In one move Shigure straddled him, so that their erections rubbed against each other. Shigure took a deep breath as his shaking hand spread lube all over his lover's thick penis. Grabbing hold of the large erection, Shigure pushed himself slightly off Hatori, giving himself enough room to guide the slick penis towards his anus. Slowly he lowered his body down enough to feel the tip pushing against his tight entrance. Biting his lip, Shigure plunged himself down onto the large penis, pushing it deep into his passage. Shigure screamed from the extreme pain whelming inside him, but nevertheless began to move his body, forcing the penis in and out of his torn body. Hatori, seeing his lover's pain, grabbed Shigure's hips.

"Don't," he said gently in between pants, "Don't hurt yourself."

Shigure smiled lazily, "Mnn, no," he breathed, "It feels good." And began to move again, starting their ascent towards ecstasy. As sweat poured off their bodies, Hatori's shaking hand moved to Shigure's erection and began to stroke him sensuously, at the same time closing his eyes trying to enjoy the moment. Finally cuming inside Shigure, Hatori leaned his head back, breathing heavily, and began to stroke Shigure harder, helping him along. After screaming his name, Shigure came in Hatori's hand and fell onto his chest in exhaustion. Tenderly, Hatori pulled himself out of Shigure and moved one of his hands up Shigure's graceful back to his jet-black hair; running his hand through the silky hair, Hatori soothingly began to murmur Shigure' name, causing Shigure to groan meekly. Lifting his hands, Shigure placed them around Hatori's neck, closed his eyes and laid his head on Hatori's soft skin, waiting for his breathing to return to its normal pace. The next few minutes the two lovers spent lying together in silence, trying to sort out what had just happened... again.

This exchange between the two had become almost frequent over the last 2 weeks. The whole thing had started when Hatori had first seen Akito rape Kyo, causing him to flee to Shigure's arms seeking comfort and composure. Without his composure he was nothing. Shigure had welcomed him with open arms, waiting for the time when Hatori would realize the deep affection and sexual tension that had grown since their last year of high school. Hatori stared mindlessly at the ceiling, still running his fingers through the thick glossy hair. Bringing his mind back to the moment, his gaze shifted down to his lover.

"Shigure..." he started his voice no more than a whisper, "Shigure, this won't last. It can't."

Shigure's head jerked up quickly to look Hatori in the face, "Why not? Don't you enjoy being with me?" He breathed.

"No. I mean, I obviously care for you very much Shigure; I would never have let this go anywhere if I did not; but... I think Akito is catching on. Whenever I come back from you he gives me strange looks, as if he knows. On top of that he makes strange remarks about you deliberately in my presence. I... I don't want you to get hurt."

A sullen look crossed Shigure's face and he turned away from Hatori, snuggling deeper into the crook of this arm. "Let's not think about it... for now. Please? Just lie here with me, just for now."

Hatori nodded, not wanting the beautiful young man to leave his arms. 'Damn Akito, 'he thought angrily, 'he would destroy the best thing that has happened to me, in the blink of an eye.' The thought jolted through Hatori, the best thing... the best thing...

* * *

Well? What did you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh sorry guys I totally forgot about the Japanese I tucked in the last chapter. A Shoji, is one of the traditional sliding paper doors. And a genkan is the entrance at the front of the house where shoes and what not are left. Sorry if I confused anyone. I am using a little more Japanese in the chapter below, and the translations are in the text, italicized and parenthesized. _(-)_ Let me know if you'd continue to have translations like this or instead before or after the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4

Hatori awoke with blurry eyes and a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. Blinking away the sleep, he was able to focus in. Looking down his bare chest, he was able to see the cause… Not his guilty conscious, but a beautiful naked man. Not just any man, but his cousin; a man he had felt attracted to since – well since hormones. For a few moments, Hatori watched Shigure's chest rise and fall before putting his mind to the grievous task of back-tracking to the thoughts that had been interrupted the night before by amazing sex and later, cuddling. Hatori had been both surprised and disturbed to see the extent that Akito's abuse had left on Kyo. Hatori knew that if he were unable, for any reason, to get Kyo out, Kyo would not live to see another birthday. Hatori could not stop thinking about how deeply this was affecting Kyo… All of the other cats had lead long lonely and heart wrenching, but long lives, and Kyo was knocking on deaths door. Hatori mentally smacked himself. Sure, they had lived long lives, but Hatori had forgotten to factor in one essential property, Akito. From all accounts Hatori had ever read, the past head of the family's had always locked the Cats away and forgot about them; not even taking away visiting rites from the rest of the family. Never before in recorded history of the family had the head taken such an interest in the cat. So much so, that she had moved Kyo from the cage, built specifically for the cats, to a nearby cellar, making sure it was even harder to escape, and closer to her own rooms than the original cage. In the beginning it had almost seemed necessary; Kyo's vital spirit and determination had at first refused to be downtrodden, to be locked up. But over the months his courage slowly dissipated into lost hope and a broken heart. For all he could tell, people were pleased the monster had been locked up so efficiently. On the outside, many of the people who had been close to Kyo had fallen into depression and fear… Fear the same would be done to them. If Kyo, whose vibrant and energetic spirit could be broken, how could they stand up to Akito? Hatori himself had felt exploited many times; when all he wanted to do was take Kyo away from Akito, and put her firmly in line with a good tongue lashing. In the back of his mind, right then and there Hatori unconsciously decided he would get Kyo out, and would do nothing short of killing himself to complete the task. A certain person noisily waking up soon broke his mind's cold calculations.

Shigure yawned and looked up at Hatori, "Ohayo…" _(Good morning…) _he moaned groggily.

Hatori smiled down at him, bringing his hand up to softly stoke Shigure's check. "Ohayo watashi no koinu". _(good morning MY puppy)_

Shigure's mouth slid open in hearing the tender claim. "Your koinu?" _(puppy?) _He gasped quietly. Closing his eyes, Hatori softly kissed Shigure's forehead.

"Shigure-" Hatori started hesitantly, fear of rejection jumping out of his visible eye. But in a sudden flit of fear, Hatori thought better, looked away quickly. "You need to get up," he said softly, "I need to be back before Akito calls for me."

Shigure looked away sadly, he had clearly hoping for something more. "Right. You'd better get going."

* * *

After quickly getting dressed, Hatori headed down the stairs, hoping no one would notice him.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru's startled voice called from the kitchen doorway.

Hatori grimaced and turned to face the sensitive soul. She looked pale. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, and her small body looked frail, as if ready to collapse at the drop of a pin. "Ohayo Tohru-san."

"Would you stay for breakfast?" She asked tentatively.

He smiled, "Of course."

The small breakfast was quietly uncomfortable; neither Yuki nor Tohru asked Hatori why he had been there, and no other conversation was made. 'How sad,' Hatori thought, 'With Kyo gone, the life of the household has disappeared. They all seem to be suffering; if only I can save him…' his thoughts were interrupted by Shigure's entrance.

"Ha-san," he blinked, "I didn't realize you were still here." And with that he suddenly blushed. He wasn't used to seeing his lover after being intimate; most mornings woke up alone…

"Just leaving," Hatori said standing up, "Arigato_ (thank-you)_ Tohru-san, breakfast was wonderful."

She smiled back shyly, "Anytime."

As he put on his shoes to leave, he turned to face Yuki who stood beside Tohru, who had both come to see him off. With an oddly distant look, Hatori nodded to Yuki and closed the Shoji behind him.

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he watched the door slide back into place. Hatori had something up his sleeve, but what he just couldn't place.

* * *

A week later, Hatori stood before the locked door mentally preparing himself. After slowly unlocking the door, he closed his eyes, as if he could avoid the scene entirely. Finally stepping inside he opened his eyes, he jumped back a step, surprised by the sight he beheld. Kyo was sitting up on the bed leaning against the cold concrete wall. He appeared to be awake and alert, while his naked body was rapped in one of the lesser moldy blankets.

Blinking and gaping in surprise, it took Hatori a few seconds of silence to find his voice. "K-Kyo. How are you feeling?"

Kyo's eyes moved from the floor to meet Hatori's; the emotion in them was difficult to place. Fear? Relief? Desperation? "I-I'm not sure," Kyo croaked, his voice broken from night after night of screaming. Hatori was now standing in front of him. Gently pulling the blanket away from Kyo's battered body, Hatori looked for new wounds; and was surprised to note he had seen them all before. Kyo shivered and looked up at Hatori, "She-she didn't come last night."

Actions began to fall into place in Hatori's mind. Surprisingly, Hatori had noticed earlier on in the week that Akito had been spending less and less time hurting Kyo every night, and now finally, she had not even bothered show up. Sighing relief, Hatori's eyes fluttered closed. Maybe, just maybe things were beginning to fall into place, just like he had planned. Hatori opened his eyes to notice Kyo starring up at him curiously. "What is it?"

Kyo blushed and looked away, "N-nothing… I just - it's just that you've been the only one I've ever seen besides… her, and I don't even know your name."

Hatori smiled at Kyo's curiosity, after getting used to the fact that Kyo may have permanently lost a lot of his memories, Hatori had slowly been testing Kyo to see what small things he could remember. Strangely enough, his language skills seemed better than they had been before the cage, yet he couldn't remember anything, not his childhood, his parents, Kazuma, Shigure, he couldn't even remember his own name… But for some strange reason, even through all of this he vaguely remembered Yuki. His hate must have been fiercely strong to remember even that much.

"My name is Sohma Hatori. I am your cousin." Kyo nodded vaguely. "Now just rest." Carefully Hatori helped Kyo lay down on the damp bed, rapping him in a large dry blanket he had brought with him. As Hatori watched Kyo drift into a meaningless peaceful slumber, Hatori smiled, the first true smile to grace his face since Kyo had been put into this accursed place. In that moment Hatori realized how much power he held over Kyo's life in bringing about Akito's indifference. In that one moment he was glad, he was alive.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this is so long coming guys! Lots going on. Anyways, sent this to my beta Thursday last week, and never heard back _m(--)m_, so sorry about the mistakes… Anyways, comments? Please? Even criticisms are appreciated (as long as their not long flames about boy on boy and what not), thanks so much for reading!_

_Little D (P.s. next chapter will be done and ready by Thursday night… I just hope to hear something from my beta! Are you out there? I hope nothing has happened to keep you away from this hot boy on boy action! _(-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _I am so happy guys! I finally got a review for this chappie! I had almost given up on this story, but when I got this review, it revitalized my determination to finish the story, so enjoy... _

…………………………………………………….

_(Something new to try, here are a few of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter)_

Soundtrack:

Take Me Home by Christine Evans

Never Alone by Barlow Girl

Shh by Frou Frou

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………….

_**I cry out with no reply and / I can't feel you by my side / So I'll hold tight to what I know /You're here and I'm never alone. **_

(Lyrics from Never Alone by Barlow Girl)

……………………………………….

Chapter 5

……………………………………….

Tohru, Shigure and Yuki had just sat down for breakfast when they heard the front door slide open.

"Shigure!" Hatori's voice called from the entrance, "Quickly!" His voice called urgently.

Shigure's eyes narrowed as he quickly stood. Shigure sped to the door, the other two following closely behind. Leaning against the doorframe, Hatori stood, carrying someone wrapped tightly in thick blankets, so that all that was visible was a few white toes and some orange hair…

"Kyo!" Shigure cried. "But Ha-san, how?"

"Never mind that now," Said Hatori anxiously, "Just take him or I'm going to fall over."

Yuki and Tohru watched Shigure carried Kyo up the stairs, Hatori following exhaustingly behind; conscious of Kyo's every need. Once they were out of sight Tohru turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, Kyo, he's-he's back," She stuttered emotionally. Yuki had always known that Tohru loved Kyo passionately, not sensually; their relationship had always been strictly plutonic. In fact, over the years Yuki had felt jealous of Tohru's overt affection for Kyo. But as always, Yuki could not blame her, he himself loved Kyo than Tohru. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, so much of the last year's anxiety and stress seemed to lift off him in seeing Kyo come through the door.

He nodded blankly to Tohru's statement, "Lets give him some space for now, so we can see him tonight when we get back." It hurt Yuki to stay away from Kyo, but knowing Akito, Kyo would need a lot more than a day to feel comfortable around people again.

Tohru nodded distantly and smiled, "Oh Yuki, I am so happy he's back."

&&&&&&&

Shigure laid the bundled figure on the bed and turned to Hatori who was closing the Shoji. "Now Ha-san, tell me what's going on!" Hatori walked brusquely past Shigure and sat down next to Kyo's motionless figure on the bed and silently began to carefully unwrap Kyo's broken body.

"Ha-san!" Shigure's voice said angrily. Hatori closed his eyes and sighed. While Shigure had been slightly aware of a small portion of the physical abuse Kyo had been receiving, Hatori had never been able to tell him the extent of not only Kyo's physical and emotional abuse; but the rape; Hatori's own suffering; and how it had been the cause for Hatori's slip in judgment, allowing himself to sleep with Shigure. Of course he cared for Shigure, but he had always wanted Shigure to be as little involved with Akito as possible. Finally turning to Shigure, Hatori opened his eyes and spoke.

"Shigure, I haven't been completely honest about the seriousness of Kyo's situation." With as few words as possible, Hatori related to Shigure the extent of Akito's verbal and physical abuse, finally winding down to the rape and other sexual abuse Kyo had suffered mercilessly at the hands of their family head. Finally understanding Hatori's past moods, worry and stress, Shigure slid to the floor in agony. "Now, I am going to unwrap the last of the blankets, and you need to prepare yourself for what you are about to see." With gentle hands Hatori unwrapped the last of the loosely wound blankets to reveal the unconscious, naked and beaten body of their cousin Kyo. Slowly getting to his feet Shigure approached the bed and knelt. Hatori knew how painful this must be, seeing a friend, close family member in such a condition, and closed his eyes to Shigure's tears, now flowing in small rivets. Hatori knew if he were unable to keep his cool, Kyo would not receive the attention he need. Hatori left the room to retrieve his doctor's bag and to let Shigure have a moment to collect himself. When he returned, a dry eyed Shigure was staring blankly out the window, collecting his thoughts.

"If you could," Hatori started, "I mean, I would appreciate it if you could help me clean some of his wounds and dress him."

Shigure turned from the window to stare at Hatori. "How could you keep this from me," he asked, clearly hurt.

"Shigure," Hatori sighed, "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"You think this is less painful? Seeing Kyo like this, realizing how deep your frustration, your anxiety, your pain goes? And how do I fit into it? Am I just your causal fuck buddy? Do I take your mind off the pain until you leave and forget me?"

"Shigure," Hatori growled, "It's not like that, you know it's not, and saying that cheapens the love I have for you!"

Shigure took a few steps towards Hatori, his arms held out, "I'm sorry," he whispered as his eyes began to tear again. "I-I'm sorry you had to go through this alone." Hatori bowed his head and embraced Shigure.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to help Kyo as much as possible. I will not let Akito take him ever again."

"Hatori," Shigure whispered, "Please never leave me; don't hurt me as seeing Kyo like this hurt you."

Hatori knew what he meant immediately. "Akito cannot treat people like this. I will not let her hurt anyone again. Even if it costs me my position, my power and my life."

Shigure nodded into the crook of Hatori's warm neck, "As long as you know I won't let you do it alone."

&&&&&

Yuki and Tohru arrived home together late that night. And walked into Hatori and Shigure having tea in silence.

Tohru looked happily from one to the other and exclaimed, "Is Kyo awake? Can I see him?"

Yuki didn't like the looks the older men exchanged. Something didn't feel right, he knew Kyo had been somewhat hurt, but could they not see him?

Finally Hatori spoke, "Sit down you two, we need to talk."

&&&&&

The two had sat stunned for a few minutes after hearing about Kyo's current physical and mental state. Hatori had been gentle with the explanation, but that did not stop their tender hearts from breaking. At the very least Hatori had not been able to tell them about the sexual abuse. He just couldn't look into Tohru's innocently concerned eyes and Yuki's strangely upset ones, and reveal to them what had happened in that room.

And now Yuki and Tohru stood by Kyo's bed unable to do anything but stare at Kyo's motionless form. Finally Tohru was able to break the uncomfortable silence.

Sitting on the bed, Tohru began to stroke Kyo's long red hair out of his eyes. Looking up she finally spoke, "How could anyone do this to a person?" She looked for reassurance from one person to the next, hoping, just hoping this was all a dream. After each of them had avoided her eyes and a few more moments of silence she spoke again. "Hatori, please tell us what I can do to help him, please…"

"I would like to help too." Yuki stepped forward, "I need to, or I'll go mad."

Hatori sighed unceremoniously. "I will write out when you two need to change the bandages for the next few days and the medications you will need to give him. There should be someone with him at all times should he wake up. Shigure is coming to stay at the main house to occupy Akito's time for the weekend, he's going to try to make the transition seemingly non-existent."

&&&&&&&&

The next day the house was extremely silent. The house itself it seemed was mourning the pain it held within. That morning, Yuki was the first to sit with Kyo. Tohru had left to go shopping earlier and had yet to return. Sitting with an unconscious person was not as enjoyable as it sounded, no matter how much you loved them. Yuki ended up staring at him or out the window half the time. After a few hours of silence, Yuki stopped his daydreaming in shock. Was it just him or had Kyo's breathing got louder? It was, a wheezing deep breath was now rattling through Kyo's delicate frame. After a few minutes of agonized waiting, Kyo's eyelids began to tremble. It felt like hours before Kyo's crimson eyes finally fluttered open.

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted in an excited whisper.

After another few moments of taking in his surroundings Kyo turned to Yuki and began searching his face intently. Yuki was unable to stop the creeping blush brought on by Kyo's scrutinizing eyes. Finally Kyo opened his mouth wordlessly and turned away.

"What is it?" Yuki said confused.

Kyo turned his head back slowly. "Who are you?"

………………………………………………………..

A/N:_ So not quite what you expected huh? Not quite as dark as the previous chappies, I am trying to make it happier, and the story seems to be progressing well, but I'm afraid where it's eventually leading me too. The ending may not be altogether happy. My emotions are so mixed, the current plot end is quite sad, but my heartstring just want everything to turn out well. So… what about you? Also, how's my writing? Please I must know!!! Comments? Anyone??? LD_


	6. Chapter 6

So here's a little snippet to tide you over into chapter 7, which is incidentally finished. I originally took this out when trying to decide what to post, but I slept on it for actually over 2 months and changed my mind. In this very short chapter, I felt there were a few important issues that may not make as much sense, if Yuki's feelings in this chap, and Hatori's professional opinion as a doctor, were not voiced. Don't worry next chapter will be uploaded with this to make it known I don't usually have such short and useless chapters. PS, don't be afraid to review and tell me its garbage, or I am a whack job... ('U')

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Kyo had returned. Yuki had expected things to change, but not like this. Kyo was, well he was not himself anymore. From what he could tell, Kyo had seemingly turned into a mature version of the calm sad boy he had been before his mother's untimely death. For some reason, Kyo could not remember anything, not growing up, not Tohru, not Shigure, nothing. Strangely though, Yuki thought he had seen a knowing look reflected in Kyo's eyes when Yuki had re-introduced himself. Because Kyo had been bedridden for the week, each of the household members had been able to sit one-on-one with Kyo, helping him start learning about them; likewise, they began to learn about the new him. It seemed that this Kyo did not get angry easily; he talked politely with intelligent speech to match his manners. For the most part he seemed humble, attentive and honest! It was if he had gone through a complete personality change and Yuki just couldn't understand it. Hatori said it was normal for what had happened to him. This switch in personality allowed him to start fresh, no memories of abuse, neglect and abandonment. Although Hatori seemed to know a lot about this switch, he couldn't be sure when it had taken place, nor if it was this Kyo or the other one that had suffered rape at the hands of Akito.

While this new personality gave Yuki lots to discover and learn, it was no longer the Kyo he had fallen in love with and he wanted that Kyo back. This Kyo was in no way embarrassed and shy about his feelings, this Kyo also showed no bashful affection to others. Kyo could now easily communicate his feelings, but it lacked not only the determination and drive the previous Kyo had, but the passion. Before, being around Kyo you could not help but notice how he felt, about everything. Everything he spent emotion on was thought about, talked about, and acted upon with great fervor and strength. Before, Yuki had always known that Kyo would do anything to protect the people he cared about. However, this new Kyo cared about no one and would protect none. It was strange, Yuki had always felt himself the cold one, which was one of the reasons he loved being around Kyo, he had so much energy, so much lively heat, it warmed Yuki's soul and mind just to be around him.

Tohru had also noticed the change. And while she did her best to hide how sad she was that the old Kyo had left, everyone including Kyo could see through her façade. The house once again became quiet and Hatori's visits became dreaded moments, in which he would ask each one in turn if Kyo had shown any signs of his old personality. It was one of these visits Yuki had been on watch and had waited outside while Hatori inspected his patient. Afterwards when Yuki was let back in, he was able to casually mention his wish to once again have the old Kyo. When he had, Hatori had eyed him skeptically.

"What is it?" Yuki asked tepidly.

"It's just that if the old Kyo were to return, so would his memories of not only the abuse he suffered at the hands of Akito; but the abandonment he faced as a child, the betrayal of his childhood friends, his outcast and disillusionment stemming from his life as the cat as well as the emotional and physical pain of his other form. I would never consider any part of Kyo's life happy."

"So this Kyo doesn't remember the abuse?"

"He remembers nothing. A little of the end physical abuse, but by then Akito was tired of him, so most of it was just used to taunt him. Which means were the real Kyo to come back he would be so emotionally scarred, I am unsure he would be able to remain in contact with humans without a complete mental break-down."

Yuki sighed and turned to look out the window. He missed the old Kyo, but if in coming back would cause him that much pain, it would be better if he did not come back at all. "Hatori," Yuki turned to face the Dragon. "But if he will never be him again, why? Why is there a reason to protect him from memories…" Yuki was hurt; the one person he had ever felt love and physical attraction to had left him behind. How could he let this shell of a person have an empty meaningless life?

"He's still a person Yuki, Kyo or not," Hatori answered bluntly.

"No, I – that's not what I meant… Never mind, we'll talk about this later," Yuki finished as he saw Kyo turn in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Reviews, you make me so warm and fuzzy inside.

Warnings: Shōnen-ai (BL or Boy's Love), yaoi (Slashy slashy!), violence, language, and all around depressing subjects.

Chapter 7: A Battle Over Cousins 

_"When we all finally washed ashore / it was clear there was no one around / we declared a national holiday / a chance to build it from the ground / so far away from everyone / and everything starts today…"_

Days began to fade into weeks and weeks began to fade to months. Before any of them had realized it four months had past since the startling arrival of the new Kyo. After the first few weeks home, Kyo had left his bed, and discussion of Akito and her abusive behavior ceased. For the most part Yuki never did figure out why Akito had just left Kyo alone, it seemed she didn't to care where he was or what he was doing anymore. Before she had been so fanatically interested in his behavior and whereabouts. All Yuki knew was Shigure had begun disappearing for long amounts of time to visit the main house. He was pretty sure Shigure was not offering himself sexually, after all Akito had Kureno for that. And to Akito, sex with Kyo had been purely for power, not pleasure.

In Shigure's house, Kyo had once again regained his status as a resident, and while Yuki expected the mood to lighten in the house, it never seemed too. The tension and feelings that still stirred around the quiet house reminded Yuki of how he had felt as Kyo had been dragged away; feelings of lost hope and despair. Almost like a desperate fight you knew you couldn't win. Tohru was beginning to spend more time with work friends, occasionally staying over with Hanajima, because of the close contact they had kept since high school. University continued for Yuki, and he found solace in his lonely hours in the darkest corners of the university's library. This was not how Yuki had imagined Kyo's return. Let alone how he had imagined Kyo.

"_Can we rise/ Can we get along all right/ Can we miss the storm that sucked the whole world in?"_

On the day before Kyo's four-month anniversary of being back, Shigure invited his three houseguests into his office. The three gathered in the small room, each surprised to see Hatori staring vacantly out a window and Shigure sitting seriously behind his writing desk.

"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, it is good to see you," Kyo said politely as they sat in the seats before the grand desk. Tohru looked dazed while nodding and muttering appreciation, while Yuki just shrugged. He hated the polite propriety this new Kyo had, he would rather have Kyo's fist swing at his face in hello, like they had once.

Once the three were settled Shigure cleared his throat. "As you all know tomorrow is Kyo's four-month anniversary back." He paused dramatically, "What you don't know is that Akito will be spending the evening with us."

"What!" Yuki and Tohru cried together.

"Who?" Kyo asked calmly.

"The woman who had you locked up," Hatori answered quietly. Kyo nodded in understanding, he could vaguely remember a frail woman.

"Tohru I would like to ask if you could make a special meal in honor of Akito." Shigure said hesitantly, Tohru quickly nodded in comprehension, and Shigure continued. "Yuki I hope I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior," Yuki also nodded, "And you," Shigure turned to Kyo in a weak smile, "Just ignore anything that happens, and try not to say anything unless directly spoken too, alright?"

Kyo also nodded in agreement, even if it was a confused agreement. He couldn't seem to grasp why such a simple piece of information such as a dinner guest could cause the fear he felt radiating off of the other occupants of the room.

_"The thunder struck, the clouds appeared / our fearless crew was not prepared / And pretty soon the boats came for us half a million strong / We gathered arms and fired shells / We built a wall around ourselves…"_

Two hours earlier.

"So Shigure, tomorrow will mark four-months of the monster living in your home again," Akito said softly. "Are you sure you don't regret such a huge responsibility. If he were to hurt Yuki-"

"Don't worry," Shigure cut in eagerly, "He is easy to control, it must have been the way you so wonderfully put him into submission," Shigure winced.

Akito chuckled coldly, "Yes well, a monster needs to be treated as such after all." A pause filled the dark room. "But I'm sure you already know I will be at your house for dinner tomorrow…"

"But Akito-" Shigure began.

"Akito, I would advise against it," Hatori cut in from a darkened corner. Akito rolled her eyes and Hatori continued, "Kyo's physical and psychological aliments hurt him more than you could have ever hoped for."

The laugh emanating from Akito's mouth made Shigure feel sick. "I want to see how the monster is getting on without me. Besides this will be a good way for me to see if he is a burden on our poor dog."

"Really Akito, I said he's no trouble." Shigure pleaded, his insides squirming uncomfortably.

Akito waved the dog aside and scoffed, "Shigure, you are a writer," Akito wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I can trust you for over exaggerations."

_"…Can we miss the storm that sucked the whole world in/ And the boats went out at night / And the choppers in the sky / They searched, but they could find no trace of us / So far away, from everyone and everything starts today…"_

The next day a half an hour till the set dinnertime, Kyo was in the kitchen politely helping Tohru with the upcoming dinner. Tohru had at first protested as per usual, but Kyo's forceful polite attitude had won out in the end. Where before at least Tohru had found solace in cooking alone, she was now forced to see the cause of her trauma as she tried to relax and cook. Not that his help wasn't useful, just stressful. Tohru couldn't wait for the dinner to be over and dishes done so she could retire to her room for another good cry. When Kyo had first returned she had been good about controlling her emotions, even thought she felt completely torn inside knowing she had done nothing to stop Kyo's abuse. But now she did not even hide her sobs as she cried into her pillow almost nightly. She was sure the only person who could hear her anyway was Kyo, and he did not care for her emotional well-being.

Tohru finally heard the front shoji open with in a swoosh and as if on cue the timer on the rice cooker dinged. The two quickly set the table as they heard Shigure take Hatori and Akito into the sitting room.

The meal started silently, the only sound interrupting the silence was everyone's slow chew and the occasional compliment of Tohru's cooking from Yuki. As the meal began to wind down, Yuki and Shigure visibly relaxed thinking Akito was satisfied seeing the new beaten-down Kyo. Shigure had told Kyo to get a few things from the kitchen and pick-up dirty dishes during dinner to show of his willing politeness, and the over all feeling that he had been whipped.

Finally finished Akito wiped her mouth with her napkin and spoke. "Well Shigure, you have certainly made the monster more useful than I ever could. I will applaud you there." Shigure winced at the suggestive tone. It was as if she were suggesting Kyo was an object that needed fixing; a lifeless creature without thoughts or feelings.

"Now monster," Akito turned to Kyo, "You will give me a straight answer. Do you deserve to live here? Do you deserve their kindness?" The unreasonable questions burned the air. Surely Kyo would have no idea what she was talking about and receive abuse because of an innocent answer. Hatori, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru held their breaths as they waited for his reply.

Kyo cocked his head to the side, his eyes glazed and mouth moving as if contemplating Akito's words as hard as he could. Finally shaking himself out of his own daze he looked down at the table and began to draw invisible shapes upon its finish with his finger. Another stunned moment of silence passed before Kyo's voice filled the room. "No."

"No what?" Akito pushed.

"No I don't deserve their kindness, I know I don't, it is because I am different aren't I." Kyo looked up at Akito as if seeking confirmation for his strange statement.

"You're right Kyo," she whispered softly as she leant across the table. "You are different, you are a monster!" The last bit was a yell and before anyone could blink, her hand had swung across the table and slapped him squarely across the face. "You are a monster! Don't you ever look me in the eye again!"

The other four had their eyes were nailed to Kyo, for good reason. As the hand had left his face his whole countenance seemed to change. His shoulder stooped, his color faded, and his eyes glazed over as his whole body began to shake. "Please," he croaked in a voice completely foreign to the new Kyo, "Please, don't hurt me anymore. I won't hurt anyone I promise." His voice dropped to a despaired whisper so powerful the other four felt their hearts sink.

Akito began to laugh at the complete change in personality. "There he is!" She cried in glee, "There's my little monster!" Her hand reached out to take his chin between her fingers, "I have been waiting for you to appear all night. And they said you were gone for good!" She laughed cruelly, "Such an awful monster's do not leave until they are dead!" She almost screamed as she launched herself upon him from over the table.

Her bound towards Kyo seemed to wake the other four from their daze and Hatori and Shigure immediately pulled Akito back, while Yuki tried to attend to Kyo and Tohru stood to the side crying and wringing her hands. Fortunately, Kyo had blacked out when Akito had launched herself over the table. The dog and the dragon dragged Akito out of the room as Yuki tried to pick Kyo up. Unsuccessful, he began to him out of the distraught room.

"MONSTER!" Akito had screamed, following which were streams of curses and blasphemes. Finally Hatori was able to knock her out with a serum filled syringe, and she slumped back quietly into his arms.

_"…We gathered arms and fired shells / We built a wall around ourselves / And pretty soon the spirit was a lot like what it used to be back home / So far away, from everything starts today / Lets keep it together…" (Lyrics from Guster's song "Keep it Together")_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry about the long wait guys; I had nearly given up on this story. I was telling my roomie so and she looked at me with this cute angry look, and said, "Dumpling!" (Obviously she used my real name XD) "You are not going to be one of those authors who just dumps their stories!" The look she gave me made me feel as if she would disown me if I did; she hates when people drop their stories. And I thought, you know, Kyo does need some resolution, so yes I will finish! And here we are.

Anyways, next chapter is done, as are actually quite a few other fics, I just don't seem to have time to type them up, curse you job! (I am actually typing this at work as we speak blush I know naughty me.)

Lastly, I will not put up the next chapter until I get 7 comments (is that an odd number? Five is not enough, especially compared to the hits I get, and 10 it seems too much to expect from you readers… it would be nice if you proved me wrong.) So please, please comment?


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Shōnen-ai (BL or Boy's Love), yaoi (Slashy slashy!), violence (especially this chappie!), language, and all around depressing and angsty subjects.

A/N: Hmm, never did get those 7 reviews... (only ended up with 5...), but I decided I've kept you in long enough suspense. Now you know if you want a chapter faster, review and it'll get put up. Sorry if the language and grammar sound a bit... well undeveloped, this was actually the 2nd chapter I wrote for this chapter, and now revisiting it, I just don't know how to help it... ah well. Hope you enjoy...

Suggested listening (what I listened to while writing): "I Must be Dreaming" by Frou Frou, "World of Make Believe" by Within Temptation, "Never too Late" by Three Days Grace

Chapter 8: A Night to End All Dreams 

"Let go. Let go. It's alright, let go Kyo." The soft voice said. "Let go." Now the voice was beginning to sound forceful.

Kyo looked down at the beautiful pale boy in his arms. Glassy lavender eyes starred back at him, the intelligence gone.

"I-I can't…" Kyo's voice croaked. "I need him." Suddenly he felt the tears fall from his misty eyes. "I need him… Do you hear me! I need you! Come back to me, please Yuki!"

Gently, Yuki was taken from his arms. Hatori and Shigure, careful not to step in the immense pool of blood, lifted Yuki and carried him out of the room. The dark figure emerged from the shadows… completely happy.

"Need him?" The figure laughed. "Need him? I thought the monster didn't need anyone."

"Leave me alone!" Kyo shouted at the darkness. "PLEASE! Please leave me alone… Give me Yuki back." Kyo gasped, feeling his lungs contract in pain. The over use, from weeks of nightly visits had damaged his vocal cords, and Kyo's forced himself to use his infected lungs and damaged his voice, fearing the result were he to stay quiet.

Finally realizing his reason for living had been extinguished, Kyo collapsed heavily onto the hard floor.

Wanting to exsanguinate as much hope and will as possible, the dark figure stepped forward. "I can take you to him." The dark figure told him. "He's waiting for you, he's calling your name."

"Yes," Kyo sobbed with the little volume he had left, "Please take me to him." He pushed his torso up with the help of his arms, then throwing his head to the ground, he was able to drag his body and broken legs with what little strength he had left. Slowly he crawled forward, willing to follow this known evil.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt his body slowly cringe in pain. The figure was now standing over him with a delighted viciousness portrayed in it's every motion. Kyo bit his already bleeding lip as he took blow after blow in resigned silence, ready to give his soul to death. As consciousness began to fade, as the pain grew dim, a horrible thought struck him.

The being laughed with glee knowing Kyo's thoughts, "You're right you know," It said matter-of-factly, "Yuki has left for heaven, and you will not be seeing him. After all, monsters go straight to hell, God has no use for filth in his kingdom." The being laughed deeply, "My master is waiting Kyo, have fun…"

Slowly the being before him faded into what seemed an eternal black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki woke from his peaceful slumber. Something didn't seem right. Soft cries of pain fell upon his pale ears, and Yuki mentally traced them to the room next to his… Kyo's room. Getting out from under the heavy blankets, he stepped out onto the cold wood floor and walked softly into the hall and Kyo's door. After a moments pause, another potent cry sounded and Yuki slid the door open. Kyo lay on his futon, twisted in the sheets. Upon closer inspection Yuki realized Kyo's body was damp with cold sweat and tears, his white face reflected an unknown anguish in the moonlight.

"Kyo?" Yuki shook his cousin's shoulder hard. "Kyo?" Yuki yelled his mouth now barely inches from Kyo's ear. By now Kyo was having difficulty breathing. Another loud cry escaped Kyo's chapped lips and Yuki heard pattering on the wooden floor in the hall. Turning his head he saw Shigure stop at the doorway. "Shigure," Yuki said, fear surfacing in his usually calm voice, "Shigure, I think something's wrong with Kyo, you need to phone Hatori!"

Shigure blinked.

"Quickly!" Yuki almost shouted.

Seeing the serious look unusually placed on Yuki's typically composed face, he nodded and hurried away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know that was extremely short, so I will be extremely nice and say once I have 3 reviews, good, bad or ugly, I will post the next chapter. Love, LD


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know, I've been a little bit of a bitch about getting chapters out… lets just say I've had personal issues I've been working out the past hmm six months… but I'm medicated now, so maybe we'll see a difference? sighs I'm really trying to find some resolve for this story so I can move onto something new…

So in honor of the new year of 2008, I have decided to create a challenge for you my readers… I will try to update regularly, if you review… okay? And to put the bow on top, the people who give reviews 95-100 will each get they're own one-shots! That right! I will write a one-shot at your request! You request the cannon (although I will only write one from the list on my profile, as I can only write what I know), and the pairing! I will do any… male/male, female/femal, het… and you can choose the circumstance too! Non-con, consensual, kinky, friendship, revenge, etc! okay now tell me doesn't that make you want to review?

…………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: Johnny, I-I-I'm back!

…………………………………………………………

Hatori straightened and turned his back on the now sedated redhead. "Did he say anything specific at all?"

The other two men stood silently near the door exchanging looks.

"No." Yuki finally answered timidly. "He just screamed…"

Hatori nodded and closed his black bag solemnly. "I feared this would happen. A reversal. Now that his memories and personality have returned, I am not sure what we can expect. Best keep him under close observation."

Shigure sighed. "Is there anything we can do?"

Hatori shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think there's much any of us can do now… I am not trained to deal with such a severe abuse case, not even I can help." He looked bleakly down at the still form on the bed.

"So what's going to happen?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence.

Hatori shook his head again. "I'm not sure… I know if this were a regular person he would be emitted immediately to a psychiatric hospital, but…"

"He's Zodiac." Shigure finished.

Hatori nodded. "A college of mine has been following my case, everything non-zodiac of course. He's a psychiatrist, a good one, I have asked him to stop by tomorrow morning and give Kyo a review session, if he's interested enough he may take on Kyo as a patient, despite his heavy work load-"

"But Ha-san, we can't, what if Kyo says anything about the Zodiac?" Shigure interrupted.

"We don't really have much of a choice in the matter do we!" Hatori shot angrily at Shigure, "This may be our only chance at Kyo healing at all!"

Yuki focused on the grain of wood in the floor. This was nothing new. A lot of doors were shut because they were Zodiac, it was no surprise that Shigure was acting thus. Yuki was quite sure if they were to ask any of the other Zodiac they would all agree. Kyo needed to suffer in silence so their secret could stay safe… Kyo would not be the first casualty of secrecy, and he would not be the last.

"Ha-san, be reasonable. He would undoubtedly say something about us; it would be impossible for him not too! His whole life of disappointments and pain stem from his status as the cat, there's no way a psychiatrist is going to understand that!" Shigure said forcefully.

Hatori looked up, a sad wistful expression played on his normally stony face. "We have to try something." He said softly.

Silence filled the small room, no one wanting to break it, and say what they were all feeling. One person did not matter, Kyo did not matter, what mattered was the family, on a whole.

…………………………………………………………

The next morning was sunny, almost annoyingly so, as Yuki, Hatori and Shigure waited near the door for Hatori's psychiatrist friend to show. Tohru had slept through the excitement the night before, and was still asleep upstairs. Out of everyone, she had been most affected by Kyo's breakdown stemming from Akito's visit three weeks before. So they let her sleep, not even waking her up when her work phoned.

And after Hatori's quite comment the night before, Yuki had headed back to bed, letting himself catch a few hours of restless sleep while the other two talked until first light. Kyo had woken from his sedation and was quietly starring out of the window quietly, the other three men starring painfully at his back.

Kyo's breakdown had been harsh and demoralizing for everyone. He was withdrawn and apprehensive. He neither acknowledged anyone nor talked back. Only when he was touched did he flinch away from the source, and twice, when Shigure and Yuki had persisted to help him dress he had grown violent.

He had nightmare every night, usually only truly sleeping from sedation. Last night had been the worst of his nightmares, and the reason for the visit. Mostly he would just moan and shake, occasionally crying out, but last night he had screamed and thrashed violently, even giving Yuki a bloody nose.

Yuki supposed this visit had been long coming; Kyo had steadily worsened from that initial break. And Yuki wasn't sure what was going to happen, and he wasn't sure he was quite ready if anything did, he felt too emotionally drained. All he wanted was for his spitfire Kyo to be back, something he didn't even think was possible anymore.

………………………………………………………

The sound of a car driving up and turning off startled everyone out of their dazes. Kyo whimpered and hid behind the couch while Hatori stood and exited the house to meet their guest.

A minute later Hatori was welcoming in a tall gentleman with a quite smile in his early thirties. His suit was distinguished, his face warm, and his stance reeked of professionalism.

"Everyone, this is Sakomoto Yomi. We worked in the same hospital when I first finished med school. Sakomoto-san, this is Sohma Shigure and Sohma Yuki, my cousins, and Kyo's closest family at the moment."

Yomi nodded to each solemnly. "It is in grave circumstance I am here, I think we should start as soon as possible."

Knowing the doctor would better if they were with Kyo alone, he held Yuki back as they lead Kyo cautiously up the stairs and into his room, a place he felt the most comfortable.

………………………………………………………

Hatori guided Kyo to the bed and helped him into a sitting position, then took a seat in one of the two chairs Shigure had brought up.

"Kyo?" Yomi started. "Kyo, I'm Doctor Sakomoto. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself…" Yomi watched Kyo closely for any sign of acknowledgement or understanding. "Alright… How about I start. I was born in Tokyo, to two working class parents, an only child, my mother died at a young age, leaving me in the hands of an absent father. I had a hard life, but I worked hard to what I am now, and I was glad I sought out therapy." He paused, having revealed his mothers death solemnly. He had hoped it would spark acknowledgement in Kyo, knowing he lost his own mother at a young age.

"Kyo?" Yomi started again. "Kyo, where is your mother?" The simple yet powerfully provocative statement was out, and Kyo continued to sit, unmoving staring straight ahead of him. Yomi was starting to get the picture; Kyo was trapped psychologically. His mind had closed off a good portion to the world around him, trying to protect him from the pain he had experienced. Yomi sighed, Kyo may be a lost cause.

Now hoping for any reaction, Yomi stood and moved so he was sitting directly beside Kyo on the bed and leaned in close. "Kyo? Is your mother dead?" He asked still gently. No response. "Kyo, did you kill her?" He asked almost viciously. From the notes he had read Hatori had written about Kyo's guilt, thinking he had contributed to his mothers death.

Yomi had prepared himself, waiting for a violent reaction, but not surprisingly Kyo sat, still unmoved, the only show of acknowledgement a flutter of his eyelashes. Yomi sighed again. "Kyo. Please talk to me. I want to know if I can help you." A few more moments of silence and Yomi stood, sitting back down in his original chair, opposite Kyo.

Focusing his eyes on Kyo, he spoke softly. "For the record Kyo, I know you were not the reason your mother died." Yomi paused seeing Kyo's eyes glaze over in silent tears.

Smiling Yomi turned to the silent Hatori. "Contact," he said softly. "Now, I need to get back to my patients today, but I'll be back tomorrow."

The two doctors stood, but before walking out Yomi turned to look back at Kyo, "Kyo, I am leaving, but I will be back tomorrow to talk some more okay? I just want you to remember one thing for me until you see me tomorrow." Yomi took a step toward Kyo and lifted his chin up carefully to let Kyo's glazed eyes meet Yomi's professional ones. "Your mothers death was not your fault." Carefully Yomi dropped his fingers and walked out the door.

…………………………………………………………

Silently the two doctors walked down the stairs, past worried looking Shigure and Yuki, and out the front door. Stopping at his car, Yomi turned to his college.

"Sohma-san, he's so much worse than I thought he'd be. There a lot of issues to work out. But with his mind in this stasis, I don't think we'll get very far. He needs to be medicated, and I think you know he should be in hospital."

Hatori nodded sadly. "I wish I could admit him." He paused, "But that falls out of my hands and into the head of the family's. And I am afraid they feel this is a family matter, and so it should be dealt with in the family only."

Yomi nodded, "I'm sorry if that's how it works out. I hate to say it, but if I'm reading your notes and his stasis correctly, he may already be a lost cause." Yomi paused to open his car door, and turned to look at Hatori one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hatori watched silently as the car drove away, this next week would be telling in Kyo's road to recovery, and it would be painfully for all involved.

Sighing he turned back to Shigure's house. Knowing he needed to leave to dog with something…

…………………………………………………………

A/N: Woh. This was a heavy chapter. I know that this isn't how psychiatrists act with patients (believe me I know), but then, I've never been in an extreme session like Kyo would need after what he's been through. Real psychiatrists and psychologists are a lot colder than I made Yomi. They _never _tell you things about themselves, and they wouldn't try to relate to you. I'm sorry if I mislead anyone here, but I felt Kyo needed something a little different than reality. Well I guess we'll just see how this goes with my kind and strangely warm-hearted doctor trying to help.


End file.
